In the related art, a sunroof apparatus is disclosed in, for example, JP 2002-52933A (Reference 1). The sunroof apparatus includes a movable panel (slide panel) that is provided at an opening (opening portion) formed in a roof of a vehicle and guide rails that are respectively provided at both-side edge portions of the opening in a width direction of the vehicle. In addition, the sunroof apparatus includes a cable (cable member) that is driven so as to be moved in a forward and backward direction of the vehicle along the guide rails and a slide member that is linked to both-side edge portions of the movable panel respectively in the width direction of the vehicle and is provided to be movable in the forward and backward direction of the vehicle along the guide rails. A fastener is fastened to an end of the cable and a recess is formed in the slide member to receive the fastener. Therefore, when the cable moves in the forward and backward direction of the vehicle, the slide member engaging with the fastener in the recess integrally moves in the forward and backward direction of the vehicle. As the slide member moves in the forward and backward direction of the vehicle, the movable panel opens and closes.
However, in Reference 1, for example, when the movable panel, which is in an opened state, is jumped out forward the vehicle vigorously, due to a large input with respect to a vehicle such as an inertial force at the time of a front collision of the vehicle, the fastener or the recess may be plastically deformed and the fastener may be detached from the recess. In this case, the cable and the slide member move relative to each other, and the movable panel in the opened state closes. Therefore, it is required to stop the relative movement between the cable and the slide member promptly.
Thus, a need exists for a sunroof apparatus which is not susceptible to the drawback mentioned above.